worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff
Sheriff is one of the protagonists of the Cars series, an ally of Lightning McQueen and the rest of the Radiator Springs residents, as well as the local sheriff. He resides on Route 66, maintaining safety to the busy roads of Carburetor County, and hunting down any delinquents that are out to cause trouble. In the ''Cars'' series, he is a major character that often assists the townsfolk with problems, and keeping Radiator Springs and its surrounding areas safe. As seen in Cars, his tailpipe belches revealing he is an old car. Creation and development John Lasseter has said that the idea for Cars was born after he took a cross-country road trip with his wife and children in 2000. When he returned to the studio after vacation, he contacted Michael Wallis, a Route 66 historian. Wallis then led eleven Pixar animators in rented white Cadillacs on two different road trips across the route to research the film. The character Sheriff was created based off of a classic police car, which Wallis voiced. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Sheriff begins to chase Lightning when he speeds past him on his way to Radiator Springs. After shooting at him in an attempt to make him stop, Sheriff waits until Lightning gets caught in the power lines, and arrests him. The following day, after Lightning tries to escape Radiator Springs, Sheriff and Sally await him, as they lowered his gas amount. Sheriff later joins Lightning's pit crew at the Los Angeles International Speedway. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, he first appears in the minigame Sheriff's Chase, where he and Lightning talk about how Lightning wrecked Radiator Springs not that long before. Then Sheriff thinks Lightning is asking for a rematch, and he accepts it, because Doc outfitted him with a turbo charger. If Lightning wins, he won't be thrown in the impound. If Sheriff wins, Lightning will. After Lightning won the race, Sheriff asks Lightning to stop doing donuts, and to go away, or he will be picking up trash on the highway. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Sheriff appears in the mini-game Speed Trap, as he chases DJ, Snot Rod, Wingo, Boost and Chick Hicks on the Interstate. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Sheriff tells the story of a mythical vehicle called the Ghostlight, scaring the rest of the town, especially Mater. Deciding to pull a practical joke, he and the other townspeople place a lamp on Mater's tow hook, scaring him all the way around Carburetor County. Cars: Mater-National Championship In Cars: Mater-National Championship, he appears with Otto, as he was speeding. Lightning makes sure that Otto stays out of trouble by racing him, along with Sheriff. Sheriff later appears overhearing Lightning sending Otto to see Lizzie, saying that will keep him busy. He then later appears when Mater spots a tractor and was about to tip it, but gets interrupted by Sheriff. Mater says that he's sorry, then Sheriff says that he does not want Mater to go tractor tipping again, and then he reminds Mater of the Ghostlight, which when Mater wasn't looking, Sheriff puts the blue lantern on Mater's hook. Sheriff also appears in Team Relay 2 on a team with Fillmore and Sarge as well as opposing chaser in the third level of Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase. Unlike in the previous game, he is only playable in Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of the game. Cars Toons ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Boost, DJ and Wingo speed by Sheriff at Flo's V8 Cafe, causing him to take pursuit, which leads Mater into his story about how he was once a drift racer. ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, Sheriff receives a case of the hiccups at the end of the short, causing him to run away as Mater tries to cure him by kissing him. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Sheriff is enjoying the leisurely drive in honor of Stanley, sporting a white hood. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Sheriff could often be found chasing one of the tuner cars throughout the roads of Radiator Springs. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, he appears in Sheriff's Chase, which the player has to help him catch some speeders, who are a few of the Chick Hicks Racing Academy students. This is similar to another mini-game in Cars: The Video Game. He is also playable in many other events like races on the console versions. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, he watches McQueen leave for the World Grand Prix. When he is called to London by McQueen he aids McQueen and Mater in fighting the lemons by chaining one of them up just like he did to McQueen in the first film. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Sheriff is a downloadable playable character that is exclusive to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. He is a medium weight, and has speed and power that are equal to each other. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Sheriff appears in the first Cars level, when Mater has the player try to stay close to Sheriff on the course. Sheriff later appears at the end of the course and in the background of the ending cut-scene. Cars Land In Cars Land, Sheriff makes an appearance. At the beginning of the ride, Sheriff is announcing the safety rules in English, while Ramone says them in Spanish. Later in the ride, he pulls the rider over after they almost crash into a train. Sheriff acts like he's going to give the rider a ticket, but he's really helping them get to the big race. He calls for Mater to take the rider to the race, and Mater does take them there, by tractor tipping. General information Physical description and traits Sheriff is a 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser that is painted black and white, with the Radiator Springs Police Department badge on both of his doors. He has a siren on his roof. His license plate reads 001, except in Cars: The Video Game, where it reads SHERIFF. Sheriff often plays the role of the "voice of reason" to Radiator Springs, and acts as a boss towards the multiple Radiator Springs residents and vistors. He is portrayed as a fatherly figure to Mater, as he is always keeping an eye on him and watching his behavior. Powers and abilities Sheriff is incredibly fast and can easily catch speeders that come racing through town, though he may have trouble accelerating. He is also very stable, as evidenced in Cars: The Video Game, where he has the highest stability stats in the game. Personality Sheriff is easily angered, and quick to threaten someone if they step out of line, as he is the head of the town, making sure everything is in order. However, he does have fun with his job, chasing speeders and fighting crime. Relationships Sheriff speaks with caution to most of his friends and aquaintances, but remains overall keeps a calm personality with most of the residents throughout Carburetor County. He is good friends with Lightning McQueen, even though the two initially had bad blood due to Sheriff chasing McQueen down, which led to him tearing the road up. Sheriff has been shown to have bad chemistry with characters such Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo and DJ, four delinquents that are always wreaking having throughout Radiator Springs, and as such, they have been arrested multiple times. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Sheriff/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"There's a long history of law enforcement in Sheriff's family. His father was a traffic cop. His aunt, his two cousins on his mother's side, his little brother...even his grandfather was a traffic cop, directing traffic at Times Square in New York around the turn of the century. Sheriff always knew he too would be a cop. After all, how many other options did he have with a name like Sheriff?" ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 2 **Handling: 2 **Stability: 5 ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bio **"With an extensive background in law enforcement, Sheriff's ready to add a bit of espionage to his trunk of tricks." *Stats **Weight Class: Medium **Speed: 50 **Power: 50 ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Retro, Ranger Portrayals *Michael Wallis - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Sheriff/Gallery. Quotes *"Not in my town, you don't!!." - Cars & Toyko Mater *"Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." - Cars *"Maybe it's time to go see Doc again." - Cars: The Video Game *"Delinquent hot-rodders, I'm coming for you!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Not today, boys!" - Cars 2 *"I'm the law, and the order." - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Let's see what this old engine can do." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"I got my eyes on you." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"You can't outrun the law." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Make way for the law" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Just try and outrun me now." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Just another routine patrol." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Here we go." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"I need a breather!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Names in other languages Trivia *Sheriff's home appears to be behind the billboard in Ornament Valley. In Cars: Fast as Lightning, his home is the Courthouse. *In Cars: The Video Game, it is revealed that Sheriff doesn't like donuts as other cops. *If Sheriff is in London, he is out of his jurisdiction. *Sheriff paraphrases a line used by actor Joe Higgins, who played a sheriff in early 1970s Dodge commercials, as "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." *''Cars: Mater-National Championship ''is the only game in which Sheriff is not playable, although playable data for him can be found in the game's files. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars Toons Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventures Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Police & Security Category:Cars 3